Supremacy
Summary The Supremacy was a Mega-class Star Dreadnought which served as the personal flagship of Supreme Leader Snoke and, despite pleas from his advisors and senior officers to select a remote planet or even moon as the First Order’s de facto capital, she also served as the mobile “Capital” of the First Order. A monster of a warship, she dwarfed all other known starship classes in galactic history and even most battle stations. The Supremacy was constructed in secret in the Unknown Regions by Kuat-Entralla Engineering per Snoke’s specifications. Until Snoke’s decision to unveil her to the galaxy at large, her existence remained a well guarded secret, with the New Republic and Resistance having little to no intelligence on her. By far the only knowledge of her existence was a rumour of a gargantuan flagship in which Snoke resided, leading to the disparaging nickname of “Snoke’s Boudoir”. The Supremacy was a fearsome weapons platform, boasting of thousands of heavy turbolaser batteries, anti-ship heavy concussion missile batteries, heavy ion cannons, and capital grade tractor beam projectors. By far her most fearsome capability was to track ships through hyperspace; her Shipboard Tracking Control Complex boasting of a hyperspace field processor and the computing power of an entire planetary intel hub. She was also a mobile factory and research station. Her bow boasted of facilities which would tow in asteroids and mine them for raw materials as well as gas and fuel processing stations. Her “wings” boasted of a total of eight military research and manufacturing plants which churned out many of the fearsome weapons and vehicles and even droids utilized by the First Order’s military forces. The Supremacy could also dock up to eight Resurgent-class Star Destroyers; six externally and two internally. In all, the Supremacy had the production capability of a standard sized planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B with ion cannons. High 7-A with missiles. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Supremacy Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Mega-Class Star Dreadnought, Flagship, Mobile capital city, Mobile space station and factory Users: First Order Length: 13,239.68 metres Width: 60,542.68 metres Depth: 3,975.35 metres Material: Durasteel and Quadanium bracing for the hull superstructure and weapon emplacements. Needed prerequisite for use: Around 2,225,000 personnel Terrain: Space (a vessel of this size cannot operate in atmosphere) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ with ion cannons (Being capital ship grade heavy ion cannons, they should still be capable of unleashing as much heat per shot as multi-megaton bombs and overall as destructive as capital ship grade point defence heavy laser cannons). Large Mountain level+ with missiles (Being classified as heavy anti-ship grade concussion missiles, they should be more than capable of blasting through the hulls of capital ships with this kind of durability). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Likely of the same make as the models used on the likes of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. Shots on the highest power setting can obliterate ranges of cliffs and fairly large cities, and also cause a planet to “shake and rumble” and go into “tectonic spasms”) Speed: Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic realspace speeds. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with at least a Class 2 and at most a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should thus be at least this fast or even twice as fast) Durability: Likely Continent level without deflector shields (Superstructure seemingly similar in design to that of the first and second Death Stars and uses the same kind of armour plating. A capital ship carrying out a hyperspace ram against the Supremacy merely split her in two and did not destroy her completely, with most of her internal systems, power, even life support still being functional for a good while after. According to Wilhuff Tarkin, such events can devastate the surfaces of large moons and “shake larger planetary bodies to their very core”, and they can also outright atomize something like a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Refer to the Note at the bottom of the profile). Likely Multi-Continent level with deflector shields (The comparatively puny, under 8 kilometre Mandator-class dreadnoughts, according to General Jan Dodonna of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, are equipped with hypermatter reactors which can output energy enough to power a planet killing superlaser. The Supremacy’s reactors should be more than capable of supplying this level of power to her deflector shield generators. She is stated to be capable of taking on and dominating entire fleets of enemy capital ships, including heavy cruiser class vessels with firepower rivalling the likes of the Imperial I and II lines, each such vessel being capable of single-handedly razing continents and three such vessels being capable of reducing a planet’s surface to a “burning cinder” in a good while) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * There is no confirmation on whether the vessel boasts of a dedicated point defence laser cannon network. This means the Supremacy is relatively more vulnerable to small and swift attack craft, such as strike fighters and light bombers. * Skilled enough pilots in small enough and swift enough craft equipped with the right stealth systems can hyperspace jump within close proximity of the vessel. * The sheer size of the vessel means she has a poor thrust to weight ratio which limits her mobility and disallows her from operating in atmosphere. Note: According to Han Solo, deflector shields have a fractional refresh rate which prevents the passage of anything going under lightspeed. He exploited this in order to bypass the planetary shields of Starkiller Base completely: By keeping the Millennium Falcon in hyperspace while passing through Starkiller’s shields and exiting at the last second before the Falcon impacted the planetoid’s surface. The same would have happened with the MC85 Star Cruiser Raddus’s hyperspace ram against the Supremacy: She would have bypassed Supremacy’s shields altogether, rather than punching through them, and rammed the hull directly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6